


【带卡】占

by seven_7d



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_7d/pseuds/seven_7d
Summary: 嘿嘿！被找到了！ooc！黄！让人根本硬不起来的车！不可以轻易进来啊！





	【带卡】占

**Author's Note:**

> 你们真的可以接受ooc吗

　　“你怎么样，没事吧？”

　　  
　　问话的人看起来懒洋洋的，让这句话听起来并不代表传统意义上的关心，倒像是挑逗。所以被问到的人就抬起头来冲他翻白眼：“这句话该我问你吧，没用的大人。”

　　  
　　是的，说这话的男孩看起来也不过十二三岁出头，当然实际年龄也的确如此——即使所有魔物都是天山童姥，该青春期他们也一样青春期。旁边“没用的大人”挠挠头：“哎呀，不知为何就很想把你叫出来？想说养了你也有一阵了么，怎么也要试着给你安排一场单打独斗？虽说刚才只靠我自己也未尝不可……”

　　  
　　男孩又抬起头白了他一眼，这一次瞪视的时间很长，于是大人闭上嘴，准备听他说点什么难听的。

　　  
　　“你至少有初中毕业吗带土？”果然他一开口就让人不爽了，“刚刚那个就算没有到法师，至少也足够巫师的级别了。不靠魔物，你想空手打败他啊？用你脑袋上的圈圈面具吗？”

　　  
　　“是吗？哇！好险，”被叫做带土的男人缩缩脖子，“他真低调……但这也并不是你能直呼我名字的理由，旗木卡卡西。”

　　  
　　说着不让直呼自己的名字，他倒是一字一顿连名带姓地调戏人家。卡卡西舔舔下唇，危险地眯起眼睛，手在空中比划了一气，嘴里念念有词……

　　  
　　“喂喂喂！！这样犯规啊！”

　　  
　　带土抱着头跳开，本来还在念咒语的小孩却突然脸色绯红，膝盖一软就要摔在地上。

　　  
　　“卡卡西——！”

　　  
　　带土赶紧冲回去抱紧他，小魔物的身体高热虚弱，眼睛也在半闭着的状态，银白色的睫毛颤颤巍巍地撑着：“有点困……”

　　  
　　“真是的，没看清楚对面的来头就叫你出来应战，”虽说这些都是虚脱状态的正常反应，带土还是气得跳脚，说不上是在气谁，“怎么样，有没有别的伤口？”  
　　  
　　“我没怎么啦，只是小手指被削掉了……”卡卡西的声音越来越弱，头也渐渐支撑不住，靠在了带土的肩膀上，像他们初次见面那样。他小口小口急促地喘着，带土已经把他抱起来了，“回去你帮我恢复就没事了……”

　　  
　　“一定疼死了……”带土把瘦小的魔物抱在怀里，小心不碰到他的伤口，“早知道不让你来的……”

　　  
　　“……”卡卡西快要撑不住，身体要自动休眠了。

　　  
　　“无所谓，只要刚才不是你在那里就好……带土……”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　卡卡西终于醒了，在脑子里好像塞了一大堆石块的感觉中。通常魔物是不会睡这么久的，虽然卡卡西并不确定自己何时睡下现在又是几点，不过他躺下的时候天蒙蒙亮，现在也还是蒙蒙亮——只不过是快要傍晚的那种。

　　  
　　他想起身，可是脑子实在太沉，尝试了两次也就做罢了。张开嘴巴也喊不出声音，手臂倒是比较轻快一点。他抬起手腕，本来是想撑着床头柜坐起来的，却被人一把握住了——握得还挺死。

　　  
　　“喝水？”

　　  
　　说话人的声音听起来已经有点沙哑了，卡卡西睁开眼睛，幸好眼前还是清明的。

　　  
　　“你醒啦？”见没有回应，带土这才把视线投到卡卡西的脸上。对方确实已经醒了，那张像本体一样他长年戴着的口罩早就被他摘掉了，现在的卡卡西一切表情都能被他尽收眼底——比如他咬咬唇，又抿抿嘴之类的动作。“饿了？”带土问到，同时向他伸出双手，穿过腋下搂住他的后背。卡卡西用手臂缠着他的脖子，被抱起来之后就倚在他身上，重新闭起眼睛。

　　  
　　“……喂！”然后他忍无可忍地锤了一下一边抱着他拍后背一边嘴里还哼小曲的带土，“你在哄小孩吗？”

　　  
　　“嗯？”带土一只手还搂着他的屁股，另一只手放在他背上，“我以为你终于肯对我撒娇了，不是在撒娇吗？”

　　  
　　“当然不是了！”

　　  
　　“那是什么？”

　　  
　　卡卡西居然不说话了，毕竟他现在正坐在带土怀里呢，胳膊还搂着带土的脖子——在发现这点的时候他手臂一僵。用这种依赖的姿势，两个人面对着面，卡卡西还是脸红了……鬼知道刚刚带土冲他伸出手的时候他是为什么去搂他的脖子的？

　　  
　　“算了，给我个面子，就当你在撒娇吧。”带土终于还是给他台阶下了，他也不再拍背哼曲做这种多余又无聊的动作。带土抱着卡卡西，站在窗边。夜里有雨，天空变成了显得有些无情的墨蓝色，好像是魔王身后宽大的披风。

　　  
　　卡卡西的手臂离开带土的脖子：“下雨了。”

　　  
　　带土把他放在了地上。

 

　　  
　　“还没有，快了。”

　　  
　　卡卡西跳出带土的影子，走上前，把两只手和额头都贴在冰冷的玻璃上。这种看起来像平静水面一样的屏障，实际上硬而易热，没过多久就和卡卡西的脸颊同温，再不能起到冰镇的作用。

　　  
　　于是卡卡西把额头移开，目光聚焦在自己的手上——一双完好无损的手，在傍晚天空的映衬下更显得苍白的手，好像两尊曲曲折折的玉雕。而玉也像面前的玻璃一样是易碎品。卡卡西想。

　　  
　　“花开了。”

　　  
　　他这纯属没话找话，因为就他刚刚发呆的工夫，带土已经盯了他有十分钟了，再被看下去脸会红。还好带土也顺着他别过眼神：“哦，刚刚才开的。”

　　  
　　“开得好快。”

　　  
　　“因为小琳来过，”带土捏着他右手小指，“这么严重的伤，就算是魔物，也不得不找医疗师过来吧。”

　　  
　　“她催开了庭院里的花？”

　　  
　　“是啊。嘿呀医疗师真是了不起，咒语一念出来啊，整个屋子都生机勃勃的……”

　　  
　　带土脸上挂着欠打的笑容，伸出双手做了个拥抱蓝天的姿势。然后他看看卡卡西，收了手，闭了嘴，只有笑容还挂在脸上。

　　  
　　“你怎么不接着说了？”卡卡西这话问得挺单纯的。

　　  
　　“没，你自己都没发现你在瞪我吗？”

　　  
　　卡卡西这才想起来要去瞪他，随着他立起眉毛，这张永远像是很困一样半开的眼睛总算变成了看起来有点委屈巴巴的双眼皮。而他其实只是困惑的：“我干嘛瞪你呢？”

　　  
　　“一般我在你面前提到别的使魔，你都会瞪我。”

　　  
　　“是别的使魔，不是别人的使魔，”卡卡西很坦然地默认了带土的说法，“一个使魔可不会同时签两份契约……虽然驱魔人就很不公平地可以。”

　　  
　　“是主人，”带土纠正了那个冰冷的称呼，“卡卡西，他们说如果魔物的独占欲太强，会反噬我的。”

　　  
　　“那你感觉到被反噬了吗？”

　　  
　　“有的，我胸口都热辣辣地疼了。”

　　  
　　带土微弯下腰，手伸到卡卡西的两肋，逐渐圈住他的身体，两个人在谈话的同时越靠越近。直到卡卡西贴紧带土的额头，被这个姿势逗得咯咯笑起来。

　　  
　　“你还没洗澡呢……”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　带土把中指小心探进小魔物的菊穴里，对方呻吟着努力捂紧嘴巴。魔物的身体构造跟人类没有区别，却因为不摄入食物而从来不需要排泄。所以他从十二岁第一次遗精就跟带土做到现在——是他邀请了带土。  
　　男孩的声音还是跟男人的不一样，叫得带土百爪挠心，下面也跟着抬起头。卡卡西实在没办法忽视这一点，带土把他抱在怀里一边玩弄他胸前的小粒一边给他扩张，他就把手伸下去，想给带土先舒服舒服。  
　　  
　　“不行。”带土的第二根手指插入得很快，卡卡西呜咽一声，伸下去的手改成握住他的衣襟。  
　　  
　　“你现在玩它的话，它会射的。”  
　　  
　　“可是我想全灌进你身体里。”  
　　  
　　事到如今，卡卡西再听到这种话也不会脸红了——其实明明离他们第一次做才不到半年而已，第一次的卡卡西可比现在矜持得多，只是在带土手里被撸射都要哭喊尖叫。大概是因为做得次数太多了，毕竟如果每次到最后都被做得前面什么都射不出来、肚子被灌得怀孕了一样鼓着、眼神模糊还要流口水的话，就算是小孩子也会很快就习惯了的。  
　　  
　　我这可不是犯罪啊，带土把卡卡西大白猫一样柔软的身体在怀里翻了个个，去舔弄他后背的时候想，怎么可以斥责我呢，是他拜托的，每次我们这样做的时候卡卡西都很满足。  
　　  
　　他用中指指腹找到卡卡西的敏感点，三根指头有节奏地搅动，内部也要充分扩张。卡卡西前面的小东西已经有抬头的趋势了，带土用手搂紧卡卡西的胸膛，两个人的身体紧紧贴着。卡卡西正用身上的皮肤不断摩擦带土略显粗糙的纯棉衬衫，大腿也在不断打开，蹭着两边带土的西裤。  
　　  
　　真像只猫啊。带土想着，把沾着润滑液和一点别的粘液的手抽出来，拍了他屁股一下，这种自己偷偷享乐的行为需要被惩罚。  
　　  
　　“嗯……带土……”后面的满涨感消失了，卡卡西转过身体，扑在带土身上。带土靠着后面的枕头斜躺着。卡卡西在吻他的脸，吻他脸上的伤疤——覆盖半边脸的可怕伤疤，它们是把卡卡西紧紧圈外他身边的功臣。  
　　  
　　人们第一眼看见的时候总会觉得是带土这种正牌驱魔人捡到了小魔物卡卡西，而实际上则是小魔物捡到了驱魔人，或者公平点说，两个人同时在最落魄的当口发现了彼此，拯救了彼此。  
　　  
　　魔物们在与驱魔人的斗争中失败了，沦为驱魔人的工具，卡卡西就在那时的混乱中失去了一只眼睛和自己的父母。沦为孤儿的卡卡西，看到倒在血泊里的带土温热的身体，就一头扎上去，钻进带土怀里，两个奄奄一息的生命无意识地将血液融合，意外签订了契约。在昏迷中互相借助彼此的力量维持着自己的生命，或是无意识地把自己的力量灌注到对方身体里。总之带土醒来的时候，他半身的伤疤虽然没能及时恢复得完好无损，却也没要了他的命。而卡卡西的那只眼睛也在不知不觉中复明了，只不过变成了和带土一样的暗红色——被驱魔的同门评价过，看上去很不祥的颜色。  
　　  
　　卡卡西醒来的时候，是被带土抱着走在破败的大街上。四周都是七零八落的尸块，哭泣的幸存者和废墟，而他躺在带土怀里。

　　  
　　他抬头看着带土，带土低下头看他。两个人对视良久，很默契地没有开口讲话。  
　　  
　　我只有你了。他们两个同时在心里说。  
　　  
　　“想要了吗？”带土从回忆里缓过神，卡卡西已经在他胯部的凸起上磨蹭自己的下体了，用一种除了欲望没有一丝杂质的表情。可欲望是个无底洞，要带着一个人跳下去，得先问清楚人家的意愿才行。  
　　  
　　卡卡西没有讲话，他身体很热，从衬衫的衣料外传过来，带土也被他烤得面红耳赤，拉链几乎是被老二直接顶开的。他伸手从卡卡西硬硬的卵蛋摸到后面松软的菊穴，卡卡西呜咽了一声，胯部向前挺了一下，在邀请带土的进入。  
　　  
　　“一开始就要用骑乘啊，受得了吗？”带土擎住卡卡西不断想往下坐的屁股，“我可不想一插进去你马上就射出来了。”  
　　  
　　“有什么关系……你也不慢啊……”卡卡西的后穴已经在不住地收缩了。说是这样说，他还是听话地离开了带土温暖舒适的怀里，向后挪了几下，用手肘撑着后背躺下，两条腿大打开。已经开始流水的前面和后面、嫩红的大腿根，全部门户大开，供带土享用。  
　　  
　　“要这样？”带土早就开始喘粗气了，这只是句没用的客套话。  
　　  
　　找准目标，插入。两个人都不喜欢磨磨蹭蹭——当然那种意义上的磨磨蹭蹭是喜欢的。卡卡西一只手搂紧带土的脖子，一只手在到处摸。从他能够得到的后背，到隔着衬衫的胸腹，一边摸一边挺起身体吻他的嘴唇和脖子。带土喜欢在做的时候优先把他剥得一干二净，自己却衬衫领带好不全套，活像个衣冠禽兽。  
　　  
　　“嗯……”  
　　  
　　一直到现在，卡卡西才真算得上是被舒服地眯起眼睛，前戏里无论怎么欲火中烧，他的眼神都是清明的。内里被带土的大家伙缓缓磨蹭着，慢慢擦上敏感点再退出去，身体像是泡在温暖平静的海洋里，随着波涛轻轻扬起又轻轻落下。带土是搂着他屁股的，他们两的身体能贴得很近，一切都让卡卡西无比满足。  
　　  
　　“还好吗？”  
　　  
　　“嗯……我都没事的……”  
　　  
　　带土就是这样，虽然每次到最后都会把卡卡西做到意识模糊，在开始的时候还是会怀揣着岌岌可危的道德感，尽可能温柔地插入抽出。这对他而言可是不小的煎熬，小孩子的游戏怎么可能缓解得了大人的燥火，于是他放开了卡卡西的后背，掐着他的小屁股，一把扯开那件绑手绑脚的衬衫，开始加快速度。  
　　  
　　“啊……”  
　　  
　　卡卡西的呻吟拔高了，带土弓着身体，其中一只手臂压着他的手臂，两个人十指相扣。既然两只手都被占住了，那他只能用唇舌来占有卡卡西的身体了，那条温暖的舌头从小腹滑到胸口，时而围着红点打转，时而在上面吸吮舔咬。卡卡西一只手被压在头上，一只手挂在带土脑后，无力地随着身体摇晃着，时不时会揪住带土的头发发出一阵变调的哭喊。东西不断磨在带土小腹卷曲的耻毛上，每一下都让他情不自禁地夹紧后穴。卡卡西夹着带土的东西扭动腰胯，眼泪一串一串滑过脸颊，在阵阵高昂的哭叫里哆嗦着射出了今天的第一发精液。带土也没有逼迫自己，一边享受卡卡西的颤抖和紧致一边跟着他射了出来。  
　　  
　　两个人都被高潮电出一身汗，带土半软的东西并没有掉出来，卡卡西却想并上腿休息一会。  
　　  
　　“好好。”被操哭的人需要安慰，于是带土拔了出来，很温柔地给他擦干眼泪圈在怀里，让卡卡西舒展开身体，头搁在他的肩膀上。  
　　  
　　“嗯……带土，我爱你。”  
　　  
　　卡卡西经常这样，在莫名其妙的时间，或者说只要两个人相对无言的时候，他就会这样说。像是一个咿呀学语的孩子，会时不时找到自己的爸爸或者妈妈，要求说：“抱宝宝！”  
　　  
　　“我才不相信呢，只会耍嘴皮子的小屁孩，”带土在安慰他的身体，比如胸前的乳尖和疲惫的小卡，语气敷衍，“你爱我，经常说就不值钱了。”  
　　  
　　“可是我爱你，我只对你一个人说啊，”卡卡西并没有因为抚弄而重新变得柔软，“我不会只耍嘴皮子，而且我也不是小屁孩了。”  
　　  
　　“是是是，”带土把他两只细细的大腿并在一起，夹住卡卡西的老二轻轻揉搓，“卡卡西爱我，我也爱卡卡西。”  
　　  
　　对方被他，准确地说是被他自己磨得舒服了，摊在他怀里。等到卡卡西的东西已经有抬头的趋势，带土就不再磨他，转战胸腹。  
　　  
　　卡卡西被他摸得颠三倒四，到带土那边和他接吻。一开始卡卡西还会磕到自己的牙齿，现在已经游刃有余，学会了用自己薄嫩的双唇来抚慰带土的舌头。两个人同时把属于自己的部位探到对方身体里，互相纠缠。年纪较小的卡卡西反而相对强势，急切地想吃掉带土，或是被带土吃掉，而带土则来者不拒。他是无底深渊，两个人都需要用密切的接触来确定自己拥有对方。  
　　  
　　“我想再来一次了。”卡卡西在舔他的脖子，带土就伏在他身边耳语。  
　　  
　　“我也是。”  
　　  
　　并紧的大腿再次被打开，夹着带土的腰，后面还有没流干净的粘液，带土挺翘的东西若有若无地顶弄着那片饱受蹂躏的后穴。卡卡西扶着带土的肩，等着对方箍住自己的腰，然后没一点犹豫地狠狠刺进去。  
　　  
　　“卡卡西，我现在告诉你。”带土果然捏住他了的身体，男孩偏瘦的身体想要掌控的话是很容易的。  
　　  
　　“我也爱你的。”  
　　  
　　卡卡西的喘息被打乱，变成了没有节奏的哭音，带土进得太深，让他觉得身体就要被顶穿了。他两只手松松搭在带土的肩膀上，尽力迎合带土的动作。这有些难为人，敏感点被戳得太重了，他哪还有力量撑起小腿跟上带土的速度。对面倒是显得轻松一些，除了胯下的顶弄会让他稍微有些疲惫之外，还可以腾出一只手来揉捏卡卡西肿起来的乳尖。而卡卡西因为身体的上下颠簸，接受到的攻击又快又狠，一波波电流高频率地打在身上，让他除了稍微用手挡住带土的小腹和抠弄他身后的床头柜之外没别的事能想。哭叫一声高过一声，他的呻吟甚至跟不上带土抽插的速度，破碎的声音让人听不出是愉悦还是痛苦。  
　　  
　　“啊……带土……”  
　　  
　　卡卡西勒紧带土的脖子，越来越紧，用牙齿磨着他的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“……呜……嗯……好快……”  
　　  
　　卡卡西已经没有精力再迎合他了，彻底卸掉力量只会被插得更深。所以那双因为即将射精和疲惫而抖个不停大腿还在苦苦支撑，被带土轻轻捏一捏就要忍受不了了。  
　　  
　　“带土……带土我……”  
　　  
　　我快要射了。带土猜他要这样说，卡卡西还没有长太多粗粗硬硬的毛，幼芽一样的前端直挺挺地立着，可怜巴巴地被甩来甩去，看起来实在憋得厉害，一直在小股小股吐着清液。  
　　  
　　“乖……我也快了。”  
　　  
　　卡卡西向他索要拥抱，即将要从体内向外喷射些什么，让他十分没有安全感。带土就用力把他抱在怀里，贴着他的胸腹，亲吻他的额头：“没关系，射吧。”  
　　  
　　“我……我也爱你……啊……更爱一点……”  
　　  
　　卡卡西像是砧板上的鱼一样狠狠挺动了一下，稀薄的精液喷在带土胸口，像是狠狠烫了一下他的心脏。而带土则又过了十几秒，这才在被高潮后的刺激搞得哭成一团，连口水都哭出来的卡卡西体内射了个爽。  
　　  
　　“幼稚。”带土把身体还在不断痉挛的卡卡西平放在床上，自己也终于躺下来，搂着他喘气。  
　　  
　　“幼稚鬼。”带土止不住发笑，还在给卡卡西顺气。  
　　  
　　他把终于缓过劲来的卡卡西抱在怀里，从主卧走到浴室。走得不快，向第一次见面一样。  
　　  
　　“你不要怕，我也只有你而已。”  
　　  
　  
　　


End file.
